Ivory Jadesmith
by Maddy123456789
Summary: Ivory gets adopted by the Potter's. Read and find out her journey though Hogwarts. Is rated T just to be safe for later chapters. Summary is bad i know but the story is good plz read. My first fanfiction so plz don't be harsh.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1: Adoption

'The darkness seeped through under the door, creeping up towards her...'

Ivory adjusted the light coming from the streaks in her hair, yes they do change colour at her will. Then she heard the nun of the orphanage open the front door, the voice sounding of a young man and the nun's reply. "Yes...Ivory Jadesm...are you sure...there-"

"Could you just wake the poor girl so we can talk to her," the voice of an old women but one that had authority came clearly through the closed door.

"Of course, just knock on the door she'll wake up."

"Thank you, Mr Potter will sign the adoption forms now and I will speak to the child."

Ivory quickly dulled her hair and pretended to be asleep.

The door opened after a quick knock and an old stern looking lady opened the door, "Ivory Jadesmith if I am correct."

"Yes," Ivory answered tentatively.

"Well, I hope you will be pleased to know that I have someone that wants to adopt you. He has 2 sons and 1 daughter and very soon if you agree another daughter. Personally I would say yes," and with that she left the room leaving Ivory in utter confusion. Ivory was stunned, someone wanted to adopt her and on her 11th birthday to. A young man entered the room then and she quickly offered him the chair next to the desk.

"Hello Ivory, I'm Harry Potter and thinking about adopting you as it would be easiest for you and for the orphanage as you are a wizard or more like a witch actually."

"I'm a what?"

The man called Harry Potter just smiled remembering he had the same reaction when he was first told.

"Yes, magic is real and you are enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The finest school ever run. Professor McGonagall you just met and will meet plenty more of the staff soon but first I have to know if you agree with me adopting you."

"I..I...I have a choice? What I mean is yes your the first person to want to adopt me." Joy ran through Ivory and she felt as this was the happiest day of her life, but accidentally letting her emotions get the better of her hair which was usually black with slightly lighter streaks started going crazy with all these emotions started to rapidly change colour and glowing. Embarrassed she quickly got control and changed the colour back to normal.

"Ah, so your also a Metamorphosis. Oh Ivory before you pack could I see your arm."

Ivory showed him her right arm. "No, the left one please." She hastened. "It's okay," Harry said I just want to see it. So she showed him. On the inner left forearm there it was tattooed in black the Dark Mark. He nodded. "Do you want it taken away? I'll understand if you don't want to." Harry said reassuringly but he looked concerned.

"Thank you, but no thank you it's the only memory of my family I have left."

"I understand completely. Now get packed I'll just finish signing the adoption forms."

Best day of my life. Ivory thought. Getting adopted and going to have 2 brothers and a sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter is still owned by J. **

Chapter 2: Home at last.

All her clothes and possessions fit in one small backpack and took 1 minute to pack. Then the nun came into the room and gave her something, "From the orphanage to you," pressing something into her palm. She looked down. "Your Mother left it for you when you left here." It was a Golden locket and inside it was a key and a coin. Harry Potter and Professor McGonagall came in and asked if she was ready. Ivory nodded nervously but with confidence. "She'll be a Griffendor for sure." McGonagall said.

As they walked outside she looked for a car but all she saw was a chocolate wrapper.

"They could've given up something bigger but no matter, Ivory touch the wrapper on the count of three. One. Two. Three." Whoosh, they were off in a tumble of spinning colours then. THUD. She landed heavily in a park.

"There is a number 12. It's where we live." Harry said quietly. Then With a slight rumbling a house squeezed itself in between number 11 and 13. They walked in and Professor Mcgonagall bade them goodnight saying that she had to go back to Hogwarts. As the walked in a women came rushing out of a room off the long hallway and hug Harry. This women had vivid red hair and look like she had been up for ever.

"You got her all right."

"Yep," Harry replied. "How's James doing?"

"He's refusing to go to sleep till he sees her and keeping Albus up."

"I'll go talk to him. Could you show Ivory to her room for me."

"Sure." Said the women.

"Thanks." With that he was gone up the stairs.

Ivory turned her attention to the mysterious women. She smiled and said kindly, "Hi, my name's Ginny, Harry's wife. You'll be sleeping tonight in Lilly's room. Our youngest."

"Thank you very much Mrs Potter." Ivory said politely.

"Please call me Ginny or Mum I don't want to here any of this Mrs Potter business it makes me sound old." Ginny said kindly.

Ivory giggled and her hair almost change colour but luckily didn't. Ginny showed her to the room she was sleeping in and then closed the door behind Ivory. Ivory fell onto the spare bed that was placed in there for her and thought this is home the promptly fell asleep.

**Please review. Next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

I HAVE NOT CHANGED TO J. SO I STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTRT

Chapter 3: Meeting the Potter Children.

Ivory woke up but didn't open her eyes. "It was a dream, it was a dream," Her mind was chanting to her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a pair of brown eyes staring at her. "What?" Ivory said sleepily.

"Hi, I'm Lily. You should get ready soon the boys will be down and James like barging into my room in the morning to wake me up so you have to get up a bit earlier than them." She told her all of this cheerfully. Then with more concern, "You don't mind do you?"

"No, no, thanks for telling me." Reassuring Lily. Sure enough just after she had finished getting ready there came the thumping of two people running down the stairs at full speed.

"Get back Ivory." Lily warned. She just jumped back when. BANG! The door was slammed open by a boy with a shock of jet black hair and a mischievous grin, followed closely by a younger boy that had the same shock of untidy jet black hair but instead of noticing the grin she noticed the bright green eyes.

"James Albus din't you know we have a guest or new family member." Lily looked inquiringly at Ivory, "It is family right?"

"Yeah."

James looked upset. "You were awake. Your never awake at this time." He whined.

"You'll have to learn that you need to do better than this to get me, and did you even hear what I said. We got a new family member." Lily yelled annoyed.

"What? What do you m...Ohhh, right." Then he saw Ivory and turning a bit pink said, "Hi, I'm James, this behind me is Albus and Lily is the little one. Saying this caused Lily to crack. "James Sirius Potter you will wish you hadn't started that sentence when I'm through with you." Lily screamed and chased him from the room swearing at him with the most elaborate swears possible. Albus groaned and explained. "James is constantly annoying Lily or actually everyone he can. It drives mum and dad crazy cause Lily is always fighting him. Just wait 10 more seconds and you'll see." Just as he said Ivory heard Ginny yelling at the two of them from the kitchen downstairs. "Come on we'd better get down there before mum rounds on us. Oh as James said I'm Albus and your name is."

"Um. Ivory Jadesmith. You can just call me Ivy if you want though."

"Cause Ivy, come on. Dad will be more forgiving than mum but when mum's mad she's scary, no one messes with her."

They walked down the stairs to see Lily and James with their heads hung low though James had a smirk. "...and get that smirk off your face young man. You are the oldest so I expected better of you." Ginny shouted at her son.

Harry walked in just at this moment and said, "Ginny you are talking to James here. You might as well be your mum getting mad at Fred and George when they were younger." This sentence made everyone silent, even the air seemed heavy with sadness. Ivy knew at once that either Fred or George had died.

"Enough of this talk." Harry said, "Kreacher." Ivory barley stifled her scream as an ugly small thing appeared in front of Harry. "Yes master Potter." It crocked.

"Could you please start breakfast. We sould be getting the Hogwarts letters any minute now and I want to leave early for Diagon Ally."

Crack. The thing vanished. Seeing Ivy's scared face Albus chuckled. "That was Kreacher our house elf. Expect it to appear suddenly. He does that a lot, you'll het used to it soon enough."

_**I am not going to be writing for a while. I have to focus on my assessments that are due. Will write ASAP. Plz review thnx to the people that have. **_

_**Maddy123456789**_


	4. Chapter 4

**J. still owns Harry Potter and I still am not her.**

Chapter 4: Diagon Ally

WOOSH. Green flames erupted from the fireplace as Harry disappeared. Ivory had just been told how to use floo powder and wasn't planing on making a fool of herself as she knew from breakfast that James wouldn't let her hear the end of it. James disappeared into the green flames next and then it was her turn. She took a pinch of the powder and threw it into the flames yelling "Diagon alley." Just as the flames roared up and she was sent spinning up the fireplace she saw Albus mouthing 'See you soon." Then he was gone along with Lily and Ginny. She saw glimpses of peoples room's before they were whipped from sight. As suddenly as the spinning had started it stopped. Ivy tumbled out of a fire place and saw Harry and James waiting. She still felt a bit dizzy and had just recovered as Lily came into view and stepped out of the diagram with complete confidence.

"Aren't you dizzy?" Ivory questioned.

"Yes, but after a few travels you get used to it. Also James wouldn't leave me alone when I first traveled by myself cause I kinda might of stumbled into someone coming back from the bar with a glass of butter-beer. When finally stuttered an apology I found James on the floor quaking with silent laughter, I even think Albus might even have laughed and he understands when things like that happen." Lily went a bit pink at her confession.

"Yeah, that's right Lily. You walked into a professor that was going to be my defense against the dark arts teacher that year." James retorted crossly He saw me in class and recognised me. I swear Lily if you ever do that again I will kill you. He gave me more detentions than Professor McGonagall." Lily snorted at this and looking over at Mrs Potter found out why.

"James Severus Potter you are in so much trouble when we get home young man. You said that year you hadn't gotten any detentions. I had expected better of you." Ginny glared at James and stalked off to go do some shopping.

Harry glanced nervously after his wife, "Uh, meet at flourish and blots in an hour and James you might want to stay away from your mother for a while till she cools off." With that he left and Ivy felt someone tugging at her sleeve. Before she could look they started to drag her along the street. Lily, Ivy realised had taken to dragging Ivory down the street to a shop at the end. There were no other words to describe it but amazing. She was just about to get dragged into the shop when another hand grabbed her free one and pulled out of Lily's grasp. Looking up she saw James and a couple of his friends.

"Sorry 'bout that Ivy, Lily tends to get a bit exited when we see uncle George's shop." At this his friends snorted. "Okay, so I also might like to live in the shop to but I mean come on guys look at it." All three boys stared dreamily up at the shop. Feeling slightly awkward Ivy took a closer look at James's friends. The one on the right looked around Albus's age, red hair and a whole load of freckles. The other had... Ivy did a double take he had bright turquoise hair. He looked older than both James and Hugo, about 15 or 14. James suddenly looked down from the shop looking like he had just realised where he was.

"Sorry Ivy, this is..."

"Teddy Lupin, and this is Hugo Weasley." The boy with the turquoise hair interrupted. James looked slightly put out at this interruption but he recovered quickly saying.

"Anyway. Dad sent me to get you. He's going to meet you at Gringotts, he has your key to your vault. Apparently the nuns aren't that holy after all. They had been keeping it in a file with your name on it planing to keep it. Dad...'

"Why those witches. They said I wasn't left with anything from my family apart from..." She broke of at a look from James. Clearly what was left to her wasn't something to discuss in public or with these particular people.

"Anyway, come on." James started braking the awkward silence. "Dad 'll be waiting for us."

James pulled Ivy through the street to a big white building. At a bump in the road she stumbled and nearly fell over. Teddy caught her and helped her to her feet again. "Thanks," Ivory muttered embarrassed.

"No problem." He grinned. Leaning in he muttered, "I think that your old hair colour suited you better. Just a thought." Horrified Ivy relised that when she tripped her hair had gone bright red. Blushing deeply she changed it back to her preferred black with silver highlights. James saw the events unfold and laughed.

"Maybe you should show her Teddy that she's not the only one to change the colour of their hair."

"What?" Ivy questioned.

"Do I have to James. It's embarrassing. Everyone stairs." Teddy grumbled.

"Do it. Come on." James egged Teddy on.

"Fine."

"YAY." James exclaimed.

"But only if you stop acting like a four year old."

"Awwww, fine but you have to show her." James pouted.

Ivory looked intently at Teddy and gasped. His hair was changing colour, going darker. Just like what she did with her hair, mainly to look better in clothes but she realised at that moment that she no longer was an oddity to everyone. Teddy had gone a bit pink in the face with her starring and quickly changed his hair back to the bright turquoise that he obviously preferred. Hugo ran ahead up the steps of the big building at the end of the street. Wow. Ivy thought, that didn't take long at all. Engraved on the silver doors at the front read,

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

"Welcome to Gringotts Ivy." James said very formally with a mocking bow. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry James but I think you might want to run away your mum isn't looking to pleased at the moment."

"What, where?" Ivy laughed at his discomfort, nodding at Ginny through the crowded street. James Sighed in relief. "I think she hasn't seen me yet so lets go in before she dose and I don't last till September 1." They all laughed and entered the bank together.

**I have to really finnish my assessment now so chapters might not be posted till it's done. I would like to know what chapter people think Ivory should be in. Also plz plz plz review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Nope still not J. so still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hi people that read. Sorry this took so long to publish. School is a pain. Thanks for all the reviews but I still need more. Just so people don't get confused the key that Ivy receives in the first chapter is for something else and the Gringotts key wasn't given to her. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting the Weasley's

Ivy, James, Teddy and Hugo all raced out of the doors of Gringotts together, their pockets full of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Gringotts was amazing and Ivory loved the fast race down to her vault. To say her vault was big would be an understatement. The Potter's had quite a lot of money but even they seemed poor after seeing Ivy's vault. Her hair had turned red seeing the people gawp at what was apparently hers.

"Ivy. Ivy. Ivy! Are you even listening?"

"What? Oh sorry James what were you saying?"

"She's a hopeless case boys why do I bother." James sighed in mock disappointment.

"Cause the family is soon gonna be here and you know how they are." Hugo replied looking wistfully through the window of Quality Quiditch Supplies at the new Lightning 2003.

"Good point Hugie, now Ivy listen." James started again ducking under a blow from Hugo. "Teddy here is the oldest out of us all and is not related by blood but is still like family. Victoire, Dominique and Louis are Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill's children Victorie being the oldest of the three and Louis being the youngest. Got that Ivy?"

"I think so. Teddy is the eldest and not blood related, Victoire, Dominique and Louis are Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill'd kids Victoire is the eldest and Louis is the youngest?"

"Yep, good. Also Aunt Fleur is part Veela. Uncle George and Aunt Angelina have Fred and Roxanne both take after their dad and Uncle Fred who died in The war but it's a sore subject and I wouldn't advise bringing it up in any of the adults presence or Fred and Roxanne as it won't end well. Molly and Lucy are Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy's. Are you getting all this Ivy?"

"Yep I am remembering James. I have a fairly good memory but don't tell anyone please cause then there goes the excuse for school."

James chuckled, "I like your thinking Ivy I won't tell trust me. Now back to the family." His voice changed to be business like, "Rose and Hugo are Uncle Ron's and Aunt Hermione's children. By the way don't be fooled by Rose she can hit a blugger very accurately and very, very hard even though she spends most of her time with her nose in books."

"She's also a fairly good chaser. What was the score again when we played against her, Roxanne, Dominique, Molly, Lily, Lucy and Victoria?" Teddy said slyly.

"Please don't remind me." James groaned.

Teddy laughed and James scowled at him.

"I remember that we completely thrashed you boy's. 300-20 wasn't it." A voice gloated behind them.

James and Hugo jumped in surprise and turned to find a red headed girl laughing at their reaction.

"Not funny Dom." Hugo whined only succeeding in making the girl laugh harder.

"Yes it is Hugie."

"Why is everyone calling me that?" Hugo exclaimed.

"Who is this?" The girl indicated to Ivy.

"I'm Ivory. The Potters adopted me last night. Who are you?"

"I'm Dominique, Dom to my friends and family." Dominique said and as an afterthought, "Dominique also when I'm in trouble."

Ivy giggled. "I might have gotten into a bit of trouble at the orphanage and my full first name was never enough they had to go all out and say my last name as well."

"I like you already Ivory. I have to ask though, what was the worst the that you've done?"

"Well Dominique…." Ivory started slyly.

"Call me Dom." Dominique interrupted.

"OK Dom, call me Ivy then."

"Deal."

"Back to my story. The nuns from hell as I dubbed them, had said that we were to go to reconciliation at church that Sunday…."

"What's reconciliation?" Hugo asked.

"Where you go and tell someone all the bad things you have done and practically repent or something like that, but any way. So we had to go to reconciliation and I can tell you the nuns from hell like making my life misery so I was told to sit next to the grosses kid that was at the orphanage. So the night before I decided to change my hair the brightest colour I could think or which was bright bubblegum pink with turquoise streaks. The next morning I woke up like usual, got dressed did my hair and made sure that the colours were still as bright as I could make them and I walk to breakfast sure to get all the kids that liked me to hide me and my hair from everyone else. Getting to church I just stayed low in my chair. The nuns from hell didn't bother me cause they thought it was a bad enough punishment sitting next to this kid. We got into church and I was hidden by my friends then my name was called to go up. So like a normal good child I stood up and I walked slowly to the priest. The reactions were priceless. It took a while but then one of the nuns from hell stood up and escorted me out to the bus to wait but the problem was that the bus was kinda bright pink and apparently the all the nuns from hell had a problem with the colour pink. I don't know why though it's a perfectly good colour. My favorite at the time. The nun just screeched something that sounded unusually like magic and ran. Yeah that's one of my many infamous stories to give the nuns from hell a heart attack. Never happened though unfortunately." Ivy sighed. Looking up she saw Dom, James, Hugo and Teddy staring at her. "What?"

"You turned the bus pink after turning your hair bright pink with blue streaks?" Dom looked at Ivy in disbelief.

"Well, yeah and I also accidentally turned the church pink as well."

"For someone that hans't met the Weasleys thats pretty impressive." James stated.

"Come on. We'll be late," and with that Hugo dragged them along the street to Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

**Reviews please. Good or Bad don't care just please review!**

**- Maddy123456789**


End file.
